diam-diam (jangan) diterima
by kindovvf
Summary: Pelajaran berharga: jangan sampai Dell maboc waktu sakit hati.


vocaloid (c) crypton, yamaha. tidak mengambil profit dari fanfiksi ini.  
watch out **dellmomo** is sailing through the ocean

* * *

 **diam-diam (jangan) diterima  
** kindovvf

* * *

Dell menggenggam tangan Momo seperti orang mabuk.

Atau, Momo mengoreksi diri sendiri setelah berpikir ulang, Dell memang sedang mabuk. Lihat saja betapa merah mukanya. Lihat saja cara Dell berjalan, terhuyung-huyung ke sana kemari, mirip orang linglung. Jika Momo tidak cepat-cepat bertindak, mungkin saja yang bersangkutan sudah tersungkur di trotoar sekarang.

Dell menyiulkan nada empat not. Momo tidak mau repot-repot menebak nada atau lagu apa. Sebelah lengan Dell ada di bahunya, dan dia sedang berjuang keras menumpu hampir separuh berat badan Dell. Momo tahu memapah orang sebesar Dell tidak akan mudah, tapi dia tidak menyangka bakal semerepotkan ini. Apalagi jika yang dipapah tidak sadar dia _sedang_ dipapah. Apalagi jika yang dipapah tidak kooperatif. Momo berusaha berjalan lurus sedangkan Dell justru seenak perut menjatuhkan kaki ke kanan dan ke kiri. Dibutuhkan ribuan dorongan ketabahan dari dalam hati untuk membuat Momo teguh bertahan alih-alih mendorong Dell sampai terjungkal ke bahu jalan.

"Haaa. Malam yang indah."

 _Indah gundulmu_ , adalah satu-satunya isi pikiran Momo. Tidak dia ucapkan keras-keras, tentu saja. "Iya. Bakal lebih indah lagi kalau sekarang kamu sadar, waras, nggak mabuk, dan melangkah dengan benar."

"Hm hmm. Indah. Iya. Indah. Haaa. Sejuk."

Momo menyemangati diri sendiri dalam hati. "Oh ya?"

"Iyalah."

"Lebih sejuk lagi kalau kamu sadar, waras, nggak mabuk, dan melangkah dengan benar."

"Heh. Heh heh. Sayang nggak ada bintang."

Momo ikut mendongak. Mengabaikan kondisi Dell sekarang yang bisa dibilang sedang tidak seratus persen waras, hebat juga dia bisa menyimpulkan. Momo hanya menatap gumpalan gelap langit. Beberapa awan berwarna lebih terang. Tidak satu pun bintang terlihat. Paling tidak langit tidak menunjukkan pertanda akan hujan. Jika iya, Momo sudah siap menendang tulang kering Dell untuk diajak berlari.

"Ini hari keberuntunganmu. Kamu punya teman luar biasa baik hati yang sudi nganter pulang," Momo kembali menatap ke depan. "Bayangkan betapa jengkel dan tidak berdayanya aku waktu Haku nelepon, panik kenapa abangnya nggak pulang-pulang, takut abangnya dibegal malem-malem, dan mohon-mohon buat nyariin abangnya. Dan tentu saja aku tidak bisa menolak permintaan adik kecilmu yang manis dan polos."

Dell tidak menanggapi. Momo lanjut mencerocos, "Kemudian aku dapat pesan dari Yohio, ada Dell lagi tepar maboc bareng dia, _Mo lo bisa anter dia pulang nggak_ , dasar kalian setali tiga uang, sama-sama nggak bisa tanggung jawab sama diri sendiri!"

Dell tetap diam. Mungkin sudah mulai lelah. Atau mengantuk. Momo nyaris merasa lega, karena sudah sepuluh menit terakhir Dell melontarkan komentar-komentar tidak berguna, dan pada setiap komentar, langkah Dell pasti ikut begajulan ke mana-mana. Seolah berceloteh dan melangkah dalam waktu bersamaan memakan begitu banyak tenaga. Dengan Dell tutup mulut, otomatis Momo akan lebih mudah mengarahkan Dell harus melangkah ke mana. Akhirnya ada sedikit kemudahan.

Dell berhenti melangkah. Momo tersentak ke depan. Jika kaki-kaki Momo tidak sangat lincah sekejap tadi, mereka pasti sudah tersungkur berjamaah. Entah Momo harus bersyukur atau mencincang Dell di tempat saja sekarang. Dia memutuskan bersyukur. Semoga dengan bersyukur, dia akan diberikan kemudahan sungguhan. Kalau yang barusan itu kemudahan tapi PHP.

"Dell, aku bersumpah," Momo kembali memaksa Dell berjalan. Kepala Dell terangguk-angguk lunglai mengikuti gerakan Momo. Mereka membuat kemajuan sepuluh meter dari tempat Dell hampir membuat keduanya mencium aspal. "Kalau tiba-tiba kita ketemu preman, ketemu begal, aku bakal ninggalin kamu dan lari sendirian. Biar kamu yang jadi bulan-bulanan. Bonyok dihajar. Biar tahu raSA ADUH."

Dell berhenti menyeret langkah, _lagi_ , begitu mendadak hingga Momo hampir tersandung. Dia menoleh keki. Tidak bisakah kesadaran Dell kembali sedikiiiit saja, minimal dapat membuat Dell sanggup berjalan normal? Dell pikir dia tidak berat apa? Tinggi Momo bahkan hanya mencapai ujung hidung Dell. Bayangkan penderitaan Momo harus memapah Dell sampai rumah lelaki itu. Bisa-bisa dia semakin pendek karena harus menumpu separuh berat badan Dell terus-terusan. Belum ditambah dia harus kembali ke flatnya sendiri. Perjalanan masih panjang, bung!

Dell tersandung kakinya sendiri, membuat mereka oleng. Momo hendak memuntahkan sebaris serapah, namun lengan Dell yang tidak bertumpu pada bahu Momo bergerak lebih cepat. Momo tidak sempat menghindar ataupun melangkah mundur. Lagipula jika dia berkelit sungguhan, bisa dipastikan Dell akan jatuh kehilangan pegangan, lalu Momo harus menanggung tambahan penderitaan membangunkan Dell lagi. Tidak, terima kasih.

Momo sempat mengira Dell akan melesat menjauh dan berjuang berjalan sendiri, terhuyung-huyung lalu menabrak tiang beberapa meter di depan. Momo sudah siap membiarkan Dell bertingkah bodoh seperti itu, lumayan jika bisa dia abadikan dengan kamera ponsel, tapi yang Dell lakukan sungguh di luar dugaan. Lengan Dell terangkat cepat, mendapatkan sisi lengan Momo, dan Momo mendapati dirinya tenggelam dalam pelukan Dell.

Momo mengerjap-ngerjap. Masih berusaha mencerna apa yang barusan terjadi. Mantel Dell tercium seperti baju yang disetrika bersama pewangi pakaian. Ada setitik bau gosong di sana, dan lembap malam hari, namun paling dominan adalah jejak minum-minum. Dia menghabiskan beberapa detik lagi untuk terbengong-bengong.

Gumaman tidak jelas Dell mengembalikan Momo ke dunia nyata. Dia mendorong Dell dengan segenap keteguhan, berusaha melepaskan diri. Nihil. Momo hampir melupakan kenyataan bahwa Dell adalah seorang laki-laki bertubuh lebih jangkung. Dibutuhkan tiga orang Momo untuk mengalahkan Dell. Dia mendesah keras-keras, terjebak di antara rasa bingung dan keputusasaan. "Demi Tuhan, kamu ini kenapa, sih?"

"Aku sakit hati."

Singkat, padat, tapi sangat tidak jelas. Momo ingin sekali melontarkan satu tonjokan ke hidung Dell. Kenapa pula Dell sakit hati? Momo bahkan tidak tahu kalau Dell sedang naksir atau dekat dengan seseorang. Masa bodoh Dell mau suka siapa, mau kucing-kucingan dengan siapa, mau patah hati gara-gara siapa. Seharusnya bukan urusan Momo sama sekali. Tapi, kenyataannya, di sinilah dia, berurusan dengan Dell yang sakit hati lalu berakhir mabuk. Mungkin ini yang dinamakan tragedi.

Momo bertanya-tanya berapa gelas yang Dell tenggak. Setahunya Dell benar-benar lemah jika diajak minum. Momo bahkan lebih tahan banting daripada Dell. Dia ingat pernah mengatai Dell cupu, dulu di masa lalu, ketika Dell sudah tepar di gelas pertama sedangkan Momo masih sepenuhnya waras di gelas keenam.

"Tadi siang aku lihat dia."

Ada dua hal yang bisa Momo lakukan sekarang: menarik diri dan menampar-nampar pipi Dell supaya berhenti melantur dan cepat sadar, atau bersabar. Dia memutuskan melakukan yang kedua. "Dia siapa?"

"Diaaa."

"Iya dia siapa."

"Diaaa yang kusukaaa dari hati terdalaaam."

"Sialan," umpat Momo, ingin sekali tertawa sekaligus menangis. Gusti, berikan Momo kesabaran. "Mati sana, Dell. Aku ngantuk. Buruan sadar kenapa, sih!"

"Dia ditembak orang hari ini," lanjut Dell seolah tidak mendengar rutukan Momo barusan. Dan sepertinya memang sungguhan tidak dengar. "Dia ditembak. Aku keduluaaan."

"Bodo amaaat!" pekik Momo gemas, setengah mati ingin menghajar. Dia hampir berteriak sekejap tadi, namun teringat untuk tidak membuat kegaduhan atau bisa-bisa ditegur warga. Sudah jam berapa sekarang? Sepuluh? Setengah sebelas? Sebelas? Di antara mereka tidak ada yang memakai jam. Momo tidak mau ambil risiko merogoh ponsel di saku jaket. Dia harus berkonsentrasi penuh berdiri seimbang dengan tubuh Dell yang condong ke arahnya. Dasar menara miring Pisa. "Salah sendiri lamban. Kalau suka orang, yang gercep, dong. Dia diambil orang baru nyesel. Mampus!"

Dell tidak bereaksi apa-apa. Momo waswas jika Dell tertidur di pundaknya. Bukan mustahil mengingat dengan siapa Momo berhadapan. Dell bisa tidur di mana saja: di stasiun saat menunggu kereta, di kafetaria kampus, di lapangan rumput selagi menggelepar mengerjakan tugas, bahkan saat berdiri di dalam bus yang berjalan. Entah itu kelebihan, keajaiban, atau justru malapetaka.

"Woy," Momo mengetes. Tidak ada reaksi. Berusaha tidak panik, Momo membebaskan lengan dari himpitan pelukan Dell, lalu mendesak dagu Dell dengan ubun-ubun. "Bangun."

Belum berhasil. Dell masih adem ayem. Momo mencoba lebih keras, kali ini mendesak dagu Dell sambil menghentakkan kaki. Masa bodoh jika lidah Dell tergigit di dalam sana. "Monyet, jangan tidur!"

Dell tergugah, menggumamkan sebaris kalimat tidak jelas. Momo mengembuskan napas lega. Dell memang bukan tipikal orang yang sulit bangun, namun tetap saja Momo ogah ketambahan pekerjaan mengguncang-guncang bahu Dell supaya yang bersangkutan siuman. Demi mantel abu-abu Dell yang mencapai lutut, dia ingin sekali cepat pulang lalu mencium kasur. Rumah Dell masih jauh, belum ditambah perjalanan ke flatnya sendiri. Membayangkan saja sudah membuat Momo sebal.

Pelukan Dell sedikit mengendur dan Momo segera memanfaatkan kesempatan. Dia mendorong Dell menjauh lagi, kali ini lebih kuat serta percaya diri, tapi berhenti ketika Dell menggumamkan namanya. "Mo."

Momo menghela napas, menyiapkan diri menghadapi omong-kosong kesekian. "Yaaa."

"Jangan diterima."

Momo hampir memutuskan menendang bagian tertentu dari Dell yang pasti akan menyadarkan Dell seketika. Mungkin. Hampir pasti. Tapi tidak jadi. Setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, itu kurang manusiawi. Momo tidak sekejam itu untuk mempertaruhkan masa depan temannya. Dia berubah pikiran, hampir menendang bagian yang lebih aman—tulang kering—namun kalimat terakhir Dell lebih menarik perhatian. "Nerima?"

"Leon."

"Apaan—" Momo berhenti. Tertegun. Sebuah dugaan melintas, sedikit sulit dipercaya, maka Momo memburu penjelasan. Dia merasa penasaran sekaligus waswas. "Sumpah, Dell, ngomong yang jelas sedikit, kek."

"Aku lihat dia. Kamu. Tadi di kampus. Sialan, ngapain juga dia bawa bunga? Gue baru tahu lo suka bunga."

Bahasa Dell semakin acakadut rupa-rupa warnanya. Momo tidak berhasil menemukan kata-kata untuk diucapkan selain, " _Apa_."

Dell mengeratkan pelukan, entah secara sadar atau tidak. Momo merasakan desakan mendadak untuk berdehem membersihkan tenggorokan. "Jangan diterima, Mo. Ntar gue tambah sakit hati."

Momo tidak lagi berusaha berkelit, dan tidak jadi menendang tulang kering. Alih-alih, dia berusaha menarik benang merah ucapan Dell, dan seketika semuanya terdengar masuk akal.

Baru siang tadi Leon mengajak Momo bertemu di pelataran belakang gedung pusat. Momo datang terlambat sepuluh menit, masih acak-acakan dengan tangan belepotan coretan grafit pensil, sibuk mendumel dalam hati karena harus meninggalkan tugas yang harus dikumpul malam nanti. Kalau Leon bukan senior terhormat, Momo bakal membuat berbagai alasan agar tidak perlu datang, karena tugas satu itu adalah tugas tersulit, tugas dari Bapak Dosen Mikuo si Sangar Berkumis, dan sejak kapan dia pintar menggambar tiga dimensi, _demi semestaaa_.

Dan sejak kapan senior Leon terhormat—yang gambar tiga dimensinya buagus sekali itu, buagus puolll, patut dipajang di museum dan disembah, Momo iri setengah modar, lihat saja perlengkapan gambar Leon juga selevel dewa-dewi mitologi Yunani, andai Momo bisa punya satuuu saja—sejak kapan senior Leon terhormat menyukai dia, menyukai Momo, _hahahahaaa_ Momo harus menahan diri tidak refleks menyemburkan, "Bercanda atau nggak ini?"

Dia bisa _mati_ kalau sampai kelepasan bicara begitu. Sudah kurang ajar, tidak menghargai perasaan orang pula. Cukup sekali Momo kelepasan saat SMA dan sukses membuat wajah seorang cowok dipenuhi langit mendung awan badai. Cukup sekali. Dia sudah belajar dari pengalaman. Tapi tetap saja, Momo harus bereaksi apa ketika disodori setangkai bunga, bunga _mawar merah jambu yaelaaah_ di depan hidung?

Senior Leon terhormat yang pintar menggambar adalah orang baik. Baik sekali, malah. Lucu juga. Hal kecil paling tidak penting pun bisa jadi candaan pengundang tawa di tangan Leon. Dan kurang romantis apa, coba? Mawar, demi semesta. Mawar. _Merah jambu_. Bunga cantik terunyu sepanjang masa. Momo ingat terpaku seperti orang tolol, berpikir dia bisa beku di tempat saking bingungnya, saking tidak berkutiknya. Andai dia punya kemampuan teleportasi, Momo pasti sudah melemparkan diri ke ruang Bapak Dosen Mikuo si Sangar Berkumis untuk minta tugas tambahan. Apa saja asalkan bisa menghindar dari senior Leon terhormat yang pintar menggambar dan sedang meminta dia jadi pacar.

 _Pacar senior Leon terhormat yang pintar menggambar_! Bahkan hal itu terdengar luar biasa di telinga Momo sendiri.

Dia pasti terlalu sibuk memikirkan kejadian tadi siang hingga tidak menyadari Dell sudah melepaskan pelukan, kini mencengkeram bahu Momo, cukup kuat untuk menahan Momo agar tidak berkelit, tapi tidak cukup kuat untuk menyakiti. Momo menatap langsung bola mata Dell. Jejak limbung masih ada di sana, di antara warna merah mata Dell, tapi ada kilasan serius di baliknya. "Sakit hati gue. Jangan diterima, ya. Gue emang keduluan. Tapi _jangan_ diterima."

... Apanya yang jangan diterima. Batin Momo denial habis-habisan.

Seolah mendengar isi pikiran Momo, Dell menyahut. "Tunggu giliran gue aja, _nyet_."

... _Kampret._ Kampret. Kam. Pret. Kampret! Momo ingin teleportasi ke Kutub Utara. Sekarang juga. Siapapun. Tolong. Kepala Momo mau mledug. Tolong selamatkan Momo dari situasi yang bikin stres ini.

Dell masih menatapnya. Mungkin menanti jawaban Momo. Mungkin menanti Momo mengiyakan, sebelum ambruk bertumpu pada Momo lagi, dan Momo harus mengulangi siklus penderitaan memapah Dell lagi. Momo tidak keberatan, tapi dengan _pengakuan perasaan tidak langsung_ tadi, dia jadi puyeng. Sudah puyeng tambah puyeng.

Dia masih berjuang memikirkan tanggapan yang baik, yang netral dan tidak akan menyinggung hati siapapun, tapi justru berakhiran melontarkan tanggapan tidak cerdas, "Ya ampun."

Ya ampuuuunnn. Ini Dell serius atau bercanda, sih? Sarap dia.

Dell mengulang, kali ini lebih pelan. Momo bertanya-tanya apakah barusan dia tidak sengaja menyuarakan isi pikiran. "Ya serius lah. Gue nggak sarap. Sumpah, Mo, _jangan_ diterima."

Gusti, Momo cuma ingin tidur dan melupakan semua ini.

* * *

a/n: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA PRODUK MENUNGGU SAHUR BHAY


End file.
